Electronic devices, such as computers, typically include storage devices (e.g., disk drives), which store data and/or code. Although these storage devices are generally reliable, they have a limited lifetime and sometimes fail. Further, these storage devices can be damaged by fire, water, or other accidents. In addition, the storage devices can become corrupted with viruses, and users occasionally accidentally delete their data or modify their data to an unknown or inconsistent state. To address these potential problems, careful users periodically save the contents of their storage devices to backup storage devices (e.g., other disk drives or tape drives), either directly connected to their electronic devices or indirectly connected, e.g., attached via a network. When disaster strikes, the saved contents can be restored to the electronic device of origin, or a different electronic device if desired.
Although this save and restore procedure works well for the user area of a storage device, which is accessible by the operating system of the electronic device, some modem storage devices contain an area called a HPA (Host Protected Area), which is not accessible by the operating system. An example specification for a HPA was created by the T13 Technical Committee of the Accredited Standards Committee NCITS (National Committee for Information Technology Standards). This specification is known as the Protected Area Run Time Interface Extension Services (PARTIES). PARTIES outlines a technique that reserves and protects an area of a disk drive from the normal user data area. It allows OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturers) and electronic device manufacturers to store utilities, applications, and other data in the HPA area without the worry of virus or user data integrity compromises.
Since the HPA is not accessible by the operating system, the save function of the electronic device does not save the contents of the HPA because the save function uses the operating system. Since the HPA is not saved by normal save operations, it cannot easily be restored when disaster strikes.